


Cold

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Flash Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Cold

It was summer, a fact that made itself known with a vengeance of humidity and cloudless days that left you baking in the merciless sun, skin turning red and hair lightening in streaks until you barely resembled the person your schoolmates knew.  


Ron was used to this; he was used to the way the sweat soaked the waist band of his ragged hand-me-down cut-off jeans; he was used to erupting in a riot of freckles that would take months to fade.  


What he wasn’t used to was Harry being there with him, but there he was. Harry followed him nearly everywhere, from shaded woods to luke-warm ponds to dry and crackling fields. Yet he hardly said a word, nodding dully when asked if he wanted to do this or that, shrugging indifferently as he followed along.  


No one wanted to be the one to say anything, because they all knew why; Sirius’ death had hit Harry harder than anything else they’d seen thrown at the boy, curses included. So the Weasley family as a whole had decided to let Harry be, hoping that eventually, miraculously, he would turn out all right in the end.  


Once, Ron had tried to joke with his best friend like they had used to. But Harry said nothing, simply turned flat green eyes on him. Eyes of a stranger. Ron had shivered and let it drop.  


For the first time since he was eleven years old, Ron couldn’t wait for the summer to be over.  



End file.
